invisible doors
by Young Scientist
Summary: what enters this abstract realm shall not return; the centuries-old problem has been burned
1. the strange kitchen

It's been a few days since Sherlock had slept, for he and John have worked on a tricky case. Which was, at least – for him, murder. The chase between the police and the culprit has been a rough edge on an easy crime. The murderer mysteriously killed his victim. Well, they did finish the case...or did they?

In a room, the cunning detective has slept soundly for a few hours. No one in the world would seem to bother his state of unconsciousness. He looked very delicate.

Until a door creaked eerily and woke him up. In an unknown room.

_Funny. I don't remember this strange room_**.**

Sherlock stood up and examined the room – and realised that he had been sleeping on the cold floor.

The room that he was currently in had a peculiar atmosphere. There was a weird table that looked like it would be in a painting of Salvador Dali because of its appearance which looked like it was melting, of course. A small kitchen was at the corner of the room. In the middle of the room, a wooden table full of microscopes, test tubes, and beakers lay idly. There is also a window which...doesn't show anything. It's pitch black outside...or is there even an outside? And there, at the edge of the weird room, a metal door blocks the only exit. _There is probably a hidden key or exit somewhere around here, _he thought, _and this looks like a test of sorts_. He noticed that there was a small paper on the seemingly melting table that said; "Pie. I love pie. I also love pi. Would you make me pie that has pi in the middle? I'll let you in as soon as you finish," he continued reading, "but you have to guess the right flavour!"

Sherlock sighed in frustration. He walked idly towards the kitchen counter and then he started to gather ingredients and utensils for cooking. Surprisingly, the unused kitchen had a lot of storage for what seemed like an eternity of food. But there was one problem – Sherlock did not know what flavour to use. He looked at the note again, and found something at the back.

_What keeps the doctor away?_ It said.

"This is pretty easy, and boring..." Sherlock complained. He stood up and walked idly towards the kitchen counter. He knew what he needed, he thought, a nice and warm apple pie. Yum.

After a few minutes (or hours, probably) of scattered dough, the sound of a tray falling, Sherlock exclaiming in pain, and an accidentally cut finger, the result was a perfect little pie. All he needed to do is...put Π in the middle. He grabbed a piece of paper (which was in the kitchen storage, how strange) and wrote as many digits of Π as he can on the small piece. Finally, he put the paper in the middle of the pie.

He snickered at the stupidity of his idea. Sherlock took the paper away and put icing on the pie, which was weird, since he made pie. He wrote the symbol for pi. Suddenly, a paper fell from the vent above the kitchen counter. It said;

_Oh, great, you made pie! I thought you left me. Go knock on the metal door three times, I'll let you in._

He followed the note's orders. He carried the pie and knocked softly on the metal door.

Knock, knock, and knock! A sound went click.

The floor at his feet mysteriously opened a trap. Sherlock fell into a hole with his pie. Oh.

"What—woah!" He exclaimed. He fell for a pretty long time. Minutes, hours...days?! The possibilities were endless, so is the trap. Until he finally landed on a comfortable cushion. Sherlock groaned loudly. He saw that the pie was unscathed. _How unusual, am I dreaming?_ He thought.

Again, he was in another peculiar room, more colourful than the other. It was a living room of sorts, but there were no doors, archways, no hallway leading outside. The room was very significant...


	2. the window at the end of the hallway

It was another room, it was getting familiar. But boredom makes him follow this monster's rules. Little did he know that he was being used...

* * *

><p>Another room. Significant. Very colourful.<p>

There was a table in front of him, an unusually low table. There was a sofa, too, and a colourful yet elegant design of the wallpaper. There were windows with an unusual dose of extraordinary light. The windows were covered by handcrafted drapes. Behind him, there was a familiar something. It was someone before; it's his decorative skull. Hmm, and it seems like someone painted rainbows on it. Beside him, there is some sort of a working table with bundles of strange looking documents on it. There is also a laptop, which – again, has a weird, colourful design. It belonged to a certain someone he doesn't remember about.

Closed space. Again...no doors, no hallways, no stairs, no fire exits, no nothing. He seemed to be stuck in another earth-like dimension...with no chances of escape. It was merely a dream in that certain realm.

Boredom seems to be the cause of his mindless expression, keeping his thoughts and feelings in the basements of his mind palace. He needed to get rid of hints of feelings. All he valued was intellect.

A note suddenly appeared in front of the clever man with the nicely crafted apple pie.

_Oh? You went through the wrong door, mister. I need you to bring the pie to another room, which is hard, since doors in this world are inaccessible in some matters. The windows have nothing outside, don't bother. There is something in **Its** head, and I need you to find it. It is the key. Hurry, before the pie gets cold!_

The man read the mysterious note, which was **very** expected to be coloured.

He knew he was dreaming, no matter how his mind tries to wake him up. Does he remember anything in particular? No, he's just ignorantly following an anonymous person to bring pie. How stupid.

Then he tried to think. Who is It? Is this certain "It" an omnipotent being?

He stood up, put the warm pie on the wooden table, and looked around, just like he did in the last room. The skull seemed like the "it" they were talking about. They, you ask? Now, that's another distant story.

Well, the only "it" in the room that has a head is just that weird skull of his. The man picked the rainbow skull up, and yet, he doesn't seem to...do what he should. Mindless, clueless, helpless little man. I wonder what would happen to his mediocre pie.

Then the man finally noticed what was somehow special with the skull. A small button, inside the skull. He does not know what it is actually for, but he knew that it was related to the weird doors of this alternate existence.

He pressed the button, and then away he goes! A shock of energy formed in front of his eyes, and engulfed the entire human. Suddenly, he was in another room.

Didn't he think it was pointless? Delivering pie in this forgotten reality? To an anonymous person? But no. He was driven by boredom of his earthly life, and does not want to wake up. He wanted to stay in this lonely place, where you have to chase a random person just to gie them pie. He liked the thought of loneliness.

This room looked like a simple hallway which have invisible doors that went into rooms waiting be explored. There was a window at the other end of the hall. It shone a peculiar light.

A note flew from the distant window, flying around aimlessly until it landed on the man's hand. It said;

_Oh my, dear sir, you're now very distant from me in this vast world. Luckily, I know where you should go. But you and the pie you beautifully baked shall go separate ways. A table transporter shall be sent to your location. Put the pie on that table, and it will be whisked away into the magical land of my room. After that...you can wander around the halls as many times as you like. _

And at the back of the paper contained a post-script which said:

_If you want to leave, IT will find you. IT will never let you leave. I suggest you stay here...in this lonely world of rooms without actual doors...forever. Sorry._

The man gasped. The "table transportation" of the anonymous person has arrived. It was a teacher's table. He shakily put the pie on the table. The table left, with no intention of bringing the shocked human with it.

He's gullible.

He's mindless.

He's pointless.

I need to hunt him down before he escapes this creation of invisible thoughts. I cannot let him leave.

* * *

><p>Author here! Thanks for taking your time for reading my shitty writing. I hope you liked it, even just by 1%. Reviews are very welcome. I might update this everyday if I always had the ideas!<p>

_Christine (Young Scientist)_


End file.
